Idées noires de Gallifrey
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: "Clara me demande encore parfois si je rêve. Bien sûr que je rêve, je lui dis. Et c'est aussi vrai que je rêve toujours de revenir chez moi. Surtout, en fait, depuis que les Seigneurs du Temps m'ont donné un nouveau cycle de régénérations à Christmas sur Trenzalore. Et même si Gallifrey a toujours disparue, je sais maintenant que je peux rêver de rentrer à la maison et qu'un jour"
1. Prologue

**Idées noires de Gallifrey.**

_(Black Minds of Gallifrey. Or the come-back of the Time Lords.)_

**Prologue :**

« Clara me demande encore parfois si je rêve. Bien sûr que je rêve, je lui dis. Et c'est aussi vrai que je rêve toujours de revenir chez moi. Surtout, en fait, depuis que les Seigneurs du Temps m'ont donné un nouveau cycle de régénérations à Christmas sur Trenzalore.

Et même si Gallifrey a toujours disparue, je sais maintenant que je peux rêver de rentrer à la maison et qu'un jour je reviendrais parmi les miens. C'est ma destinée je crois.

Gallifrey est sauvée. Elle n'est pas tombée et ne tombera pas. Plus jamais ! Elle est à ma portée.

Oui, rentrer chez moi est un beau rêve que je fais à présent. Mais il chasse à peine tous les cauchemars que j'ai connus tout au long de ma longue existence. Je me souviens même de mon premier rêve noir. Je n'étais encore qu'un jeune enfant de sept ans.

Je n'avais aucune idée des merveilles et des horreurs que recelait l'univers. Mais de la terreur que provoquait la seule nuit et les ombres terrifiantes du silence pesant du sommeil, oh ça oui !

Je m'en souviens encore. Je me souviens des cauchemars. Ils m'ont guidé jusque-là. Ils ont fait de moi le Docteur. L'être en fuite perpétuelle qui n'accepte aucun mystère.

Et celui de la disparition de Gallifrey est lui-même maintenant en train de se résorber... »

Description de la scène : Le douzième Docteur sort du TARDIS et rejoint les douze autres sur leur nuage. Ils contemplent Gallifrey qui se rapproche d'eux lentement. Douze garde son regard fixé sur la planète et avance d'un pas supplémentaire puis finit par tendre le bras vers Gallifrey.

Il ferme les yeux et revoit en flash les cauchemars où il voyait sa planète en feu et entend en fond les cris des enfants Seigneurs du Temps. Il rouvre les yeux et se retourne pour observer toutes ses régénérations alignées en arc de cercle devant treize TARDIS. Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel et le Douzième Docteur suit leur regard pour voir dans le ciel étoilé sa planète au-dessus de leur nuage et dans le sillage, l'ombre obscurcit le nuage, l'obscurité se fait complète et une main attrape la cheville de chaque Docteur dans l'ordre pour finir par le Douzième. Il ferme les yeux.


	2. Chapitre un Partie une

**Chapitre un : Cauchemars.**

_Gallifrey, il y a très, très longtemps..._

" Il ne veut pas rejoindre l'armée, je n'arrête pas de te le dire…

\- Il n'ira jamais à l'Académie, ce garçon. Il ne deviendra jamais un Seigneur du Temps !"

Les voix étaient vaguement identifiables dans le sommeil perturbé qui enveloppait le jeune Gallifréen. Dans quelques jours, il allait avoir huit ans. L'âge où normalement il devait rejoindre l'académie. L'âge où il devait affronter le schisme temporel. Toute la grandeur de l'espace et du Temps. Ça l'avait toujours impressionné. Il se souvenait de la merveilleuse cascade de méduse que lui avait fait découvrir son père un an plus tôt. Le jeune garçon se souvenait aussi des nombreuses fois où il s'était allongé dans l'herbe rouge avec son meilleur ami et qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble les étoiles. Ils parlaient même de tous les visiter.

Koschei disait en rigolant qu'il les conquerrait même. Seulement, le jeune enfant n'avait pas eu l'air de plaisanter la dernière fois où il avait évoqué sa volonté de conquête de l'univers. Il avait parlé du chant de tambours, il lui avait paru si différent. Et le jeune garçon savait d'où venait ce changement : Koschei était devenu fou en fixant le schisme.

Il avait eu huit ans deux semaines plus tôt et était parti à l'académie. Et le jeune Gallifréen avait depuis perdu son meilleur ami. Koschei était parti. Il voulait qu'on l'appelle Maître à présent. Jamais il ne s'y résoudrait. Jamais il n'aurait non plus le courage de fixer le temps et l'espace comme Koschei l'avait fait.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son admiration des étoiles. Il ne voulait pas perdre son innocence comme prix pour devenir un Seigneur du Temps. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se perdre à son tour comme son ami. Et il avait peur aussi d'en parler à ses parents. Sa mère avait apparemment compris ce qui le tracassait et elle le laissait donc dormir dans leur vieille grange.

Ici au moins il se sentait en sécurité, le contact chaud de la paille lui rappelait l'herbe rouge des collines où lui et Koschei avaient tant de fois observé ensemble les étoiles lointaines.

Le garçon entendit ses parents sortir comme sa mère l'avait dit et laisser la porte ouverte derrière eux. Rassuré de se retrouver à nouveau seul, il releva le bord de la couette sous laquelle il s'était réfugié pour pleurer. Le silence apaisant de la grange fut bientôt recouvert par une voix que le garçon ne reconnut pas. C'était une voix étrangère, d'adulte.

Inquiet, l'enfant songea que son père ou sa mère devaient avoir fait demi-tour et allaient le harceler à nouveau pour qu'il rentre dormir à la maison. Seulement, ce n'était pas son nom qu'il entendait mais celui de « Clara ». Si c'était seulement un nom, d'ailleurs… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cette personne semblait bien appeler quelqu'un, dans un langage qui lui était encore inconnu et qui n'était donc de toute évidence pas du gallifréen. Mais alors qui pouvait bien être entré dans la grange ? Le jeune Gallifréen se redressa sur son lit et demanda de sa petite voix d'enfant endormie qui était là et personne ne lui répondit. Il décida alors de se lever et à peine avait-il posé ses deux pieds nus sur la paille chaude sous son lit qu'une mystérieuse main lui attrapa la cheville. Stupéfait et paralysé par la peur, le garçon entendit une voix féminine lui assurer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il devait se recoucher.

Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas des choses dans le noir ? Non, pourtant la paume froide posée sur sa peau était réelle. Il le sentait dans tous ses nerfs. Ce contact était réel, autant que le monstre qui habitait l'obscurité…

Le jeune enfant se décida pourtant à suivre les consignes de l'ombre mystérieuse et se recoucha en restant toujours aussi apeuré de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. La main froide le lâcha alors et l'enfant réussit à cacher à celle-ci l'effroi qu'elle lui provoquait toujours pour remonter dans son lit. Même s'il n'entendait plus jamais cette voix, il savait déjà que ce souvenir, même si ça avait été un cauchemar allait le hanter. Pendant très longtemps...


	3. Générique

**Générique.**

Description : Fondu noir. Un nuage de fumée orangé apparait puis se disperse pour faire apparaitre des rouages d'horloges rouillés, celles-ci forment un tourbillon qui s'accélère progressivement. Un nouveau tourbillon le remplace composé d'une partition de chiffres romains. Au centre du tourbillon apparait progressivement Gallifrey.

Celle-ci tourbillonne à la place du TARDIS. Et cinq TARDIS la suivent dans sa course comme les bras d'une étoile filante. La planète rapetisse et disparait progressivement alors que les cinq TARDIS se regroupent en un seul et qu'autour d'eux les chiffres romains laissent place à une voute d'étoiles qui s'étend pour développer une vue de l'espace avec des planètes inconnues, des nébuleuses et des trous noirs.

Quatre des TARDIS disparaissent aux quatre coins de l'écran et il n'en reste plus qu'un, celui du milieu et le dernier en date d'un bleu plus clair que les autres et sans aucune brûlure ou éraflure. Ce dernier TARDIS continue seul vers le point rouge que forme encore Gallifrey et disparait lentement à son tour alors que les noms des Docteurs et compagnons se matérialisent à l'écran.

« Peter Capaldi » puis « Jenna Coleman », « Matt Smith », « David Tennant » et « Billie Piper » s'inscrivent ainsi successivement sur la course du TARDIS. Et à la fin le visage seul de Capaldi apparait dans une sorte de nuage d'étoiles dans lequel on plonge pour finalement retrouver Gallifrey. Et une dernière fois le TARDIS passe à l'écran en une sorte de diagonale pour se retrouver dans l'orbite de la planète qui se rapproche alors que le logo « Doctor Who » apparait magistralement à l'écran. Les quatre autre TARDIS réapparaissent de chaque coin et rejoignent à leur tour l'orbite de Gallifrey alors que le titre de l'épisode s'inscrit au bas de l'écran.

Le dernier TARDIS tourbillonne alors et revient vers nous en ouvrant ses portes et fondu noir.


	4. Chapitre un Partie deux

_Environ deux mille ans plus tard, Lune anciennement perdue de Poosh :_

« Cette lune avait été volée à l'orbite de sa planète-mère par l'empire Dalek en même temps que la Terre et vingt-cinq autres mondes. Tu te rappelles de cette journée où vous aviez été piégés dans la cascade de Méduse, toi au moins ? Clara ? Ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas ?!

\- Désolée Docteur… Je pensais à autre chose. Mais c'est magnifique, bien sûr ! Comme toujours, comme tout ce que vous m'avez toujours montré, ou presque… »

Clara Oswald se remémora un bref instant leur miniaturisation dans le Dalek Rusty et frissonna à ce souvenir. Le Docteur, qui regardait à ce moment-là Clara pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, interpréta mal ce mouvement de sa compagne et se rua sur la console de commandes pour vérifier l'étanchéité thermique du bouclier spatial du TARDIS. Tout était heureusement en ordre. Il ne comprenait pour autant pas ce qui arrivait à sa compagne de voyages…

« Vous vous sentez bien, Clara ? Lui demanda le Seigneur du Temps qui ne remarquait qu'à présent son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Pas vraiment non… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir dans le TARDIS, répondit la terrienne, mais après noël, je me suis rendue compte que ça m'avait manqué, que vous m'aviez manqué.

\- Et pourquoi voyager avec moi serait une mauvaise idée, alors ? S'étonna le Docteur qui ne voyait pas du tout où sa compagne voulait en venir.

\- Je suis enceinte, lui avoua Clara, depuis trois mois.

\- Ah ? Et qui est le père ?

\- Danny ! S'écria-t-elle offusquée à l'idée qu'il ait encore oublié le nom de son petit-ami décédé ou peut-être même seulement le fait qu'il avait été son petit-ami…

\- Le prof de sport ? Et vous avez copulé ? Déjà ? Je vous avais dit que c'était une erreur. Un soldat ça ne fait jamais un bon père…

\- Il était prof de maths. Et il est mort.

\- Vous avez copulé avec un mort ?!

\- On a été ensemble six mois, Docteur ! Mais vous allez l'oublier de toute façon. Vous ne retenez jamais rien le concernant. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de mon bébé au moins, maugréa-t-elle, consciente que ce serait un miracle avec cette incarnation du Docteur. »

Ce dernier hocha à peine la tête puis il regarda de plus près le ventre à peine bombé de la jeune femme. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il n'acceptait pas de bébés dans le TARDIS mais il aurait sûrement encore perdu une compagne. Autant attendre d'en trouver une nouvelle… Et puis pour l'instant, il allait pouvoir jouer de son esprit bien plus élevé que la moyenne des habitants de la Voie Lactée. Le Docteur sortit alors des trappes de la console des tas d'outils médicaux plus étranges les uns que les autres et commença à ausculter rapidement sa compagne. Il rentra ensuite les données collectées dans l'ordinateur scientifique de la console et après un petit ronronnement de celle-ci, il commença à s'afficher sur un écran le sexe, prénom, futur métier et d'autres renseignements sur le fœtus que portait encore Clara Oswald. Le Seigneur du Temps commençait à lire à voix haute ces informations et il avait à peine terminé la description pigmentaire des yeux verts émeraude du futur bébé quand Clara le coupa et lui interdit de prononcer le moindre mot de plus.

« De toute façon, elle n'aura pas une vie très intéressante, dit le Docteur, par contre son fils, Waouh ! Premier voyageur spatio-temporel – en ne considérant que la technologie purement terrienne bien sûr. Orson Pink… Je crois bien que nous l'avons déjà rencontré. A la fin de l'univers, non ?

\- Orson ? Le coupa Clara. C'était vraiment mon petit-fils, alors ? Je croyais l'avoir rêvé, surtout depuis que Danny est mort.

\- De toute évidence, oui : c'est bien votre chair et votre sang. Un soldat spatio-temporel… Je l'avais dit que c'était une erreur, grommela le Docteur.

\- Il n'était pas un soldat. Pas plus que Danny. Mais donc tout ça a vraiment eu lieu ? Ces cauchemars, l'orphelinat, la fin des temps ? Tout ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça en aurait été un ? Et puis pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « tout » ? Où d'autre sommes-nous encore allés ? A la fin, avant de ramener votre petit-fils chez lui. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit, se rendit compte le Seigneur du Temps.

\- D'abord : arrêter de l'appeler mon « petit-fils ». Je ne suis même pas encore mère !

\- D'accord. Et après ? Où sommes-nous allés, Clara ?

\- Sur Gallifrey, je crois… Dans ce qui m'a semblé être la vieille grange où était entreposé le Moment. Et il y avait un enfant qui y dormait. Seul. Il faisait des cauchemars…

\- Gallifrey ? Nous sommes allés sur Gallifrey ? Nous sommes allés sur ma planète et vous ne m'en avez rien dit ?! Pourquoi, Clara ?

\- J'ai provoqué – sans le vouloir bien sûr – votre peur du noir en attrapant une de vos chevilles alors que j'étais cachée sous votre lit, commença à lui expliquer Clara.

\- Nous sommes allés sur Gallifrey, répétait le Docteur sans tenir compte de ce que lui disait encore sa compagne, dans le passé de Gallifrey… Mon passé. C'est hautement improbable ! Et comment aurions-nous fait ? Gallifrey est piégée dans une bulle temporelle !

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru avoir rêvé.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûre que vous ne rêviez pas ? Surtout après ce noël…

\- Comment saurais-je alors sinon pour la grange et votre peur du noir ?

\- J'aurais pu en parler dans mon sommeil, suggéra le Docteur en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous ne dormez jamais quand je suis là, lui réfuta Clara. »

Le douzième Docteur devait bien admettre que c'était vrai. Il dormait à peine parce que bien souvent, il faisait des cauchemars. Et tout avait bel et bien commencé une nuit dans la grange de la ferme de ses parents, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant et qu'une main froide et étrangère lui avait attrapé les chevilles. Il en avait encore des frissons deux-mille ans plus tard… Et ainsi cette main froide en question était celle de sa « fille impossible » ? Sa fille impossible qui s'était rendue d'une manière impossible sur une planète impossible dans un temps impossible… Non ! C'était trop pour lui. A moins qu'au contraire ce ne soit la clé pour retrouver Gallifrey ? Le Maitre lui avait menti sur l'emplacement de leur planète mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Missy ? Peut-être que Clara et lui pouvaient y arriver tous les deux. Ils pouvaient tout au moins essayer. Et il avait encore six mois pour le faire, et ensuite laisser Clara sur Terre avec son bébé. Et pourquoi n'envisagerait-il pas de profiter de son côté d'une petite retraite bien méritée sous les deux soleils de Gallifrey ? Sa maison l'attendait…


	5. Chapitre un Partie trois

_Un autre temps, une autre époque :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que le TARDIS n'affiche rien comme destination, Docteur ? »

La voix de Clara Oswald tira le Docteur de sa rêverie. Il avait rêvé sans faire de cauchemars et c'était bien une nouveauté. Il avait rêvé qu'il rentrait chez lui et il allait maintenant tout tenter pour le réaliser. En renouant correctement son fidèle nœud-papillon, le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha de la console où il remarqua rapidement que sa compagne avait raison : ils semblaient être nulle part… Son TARDIS avait déjà eu bien souvent des dysfonctionnements mais là, il ne se souvenait pas avoir lancé de dématérialisation. Et vu qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut, ils ne devaient pas avoir été secoués dans tous les sens par un atterrissage catastrophe ou classique de son vaisseau. Tout cela était donc fort étrange.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique pour ouvrir les portes en bois de la cabine bleue et il huma ensuite l'air en tirant la langue et en fermant les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de refermer en même temps sa bouche et les portes du TARDIS.

« On est toujours sur Métalis Psi, dit le Docteur après avoir savouré le goût métallique si particulier de l'air à peine respirable pour un humain de la planète qu'ils venaient de visiter.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Demanda Clara en reprenant son souffle. Vous pourriez prévenir la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, oui ! L'air oxydé n'est pas très bon pour vos poumons, désolé. »

Clara soupira puis demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour détraquer les instruments de contrôle spatio-temporels du TARDIS.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lui avoua le Gallifréen. Et c'est une très bonne question. Je ne me souviens pas que ce soit déjà arrivé… Mais c'est peut-être tout simplement un très puissant champ magnétique qui l'a déboussolé ?

\- Et si c'étaient les Seigneurs du Temps ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben les TARDIS, c'est bien leur technologie après tout… Ils sont encore en vie si on en croit ce que vous a dit le conservateur, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de nous contacter ? De nous envoyer des signes ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment ils feraient, réfuta le Docteur. »

Il ne trouvait pas pour autant l'idée de sa compagne entièrement vide de sens. Elle se valait même. Du moins, elle valait le coup d'être étudiée. N'avait-il pas justement rêvé à l'instant qu'il rentrait chez lui ?

« D'accord, concéda-t-il, c'est possible. Hautement improbable mais ça reste possible. Il faudrait remonter le signal des perturbations et voir où elles mènent pour le savoir. Et je connais la planète parfaite pour ça !

\- Ah oui ? Elle est plus accueillante que Métalis Psi, j'espère…

\- Eh bien, ça dépend des points de vue. Mais d'un point de vue humain, oui. Après, elle est habitée par des scientifiques froids et austères, des génies, mais ils ne sont pas toujours tendres avec les humains à l'esprit inférieur…

\- Vous voulez y aller seul, c'est ça ? Demanda Clara, vexée d'être traitée d'esprit inférieur par le Docteur.

\- Eh bien oui : les derniers compagnons que j'ai emmené là-bas étaient brillants, de vrais génies – pas autant que moi mais plus que la normale pour des non-Seigneurs du Temps – et vous, j'ai peur que vous vous y ennuyiez. Et puis, vous n'y comprendriez rien de toute façon.

\- Parce que vous croyez que j'y comprends quelque chose à vos voyages dans le temps ? Oh et puis laissez tomber, c'est d'accord : ramenez-moi sur Terre. De toute façon, c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël et je compte organiser dans mon nouvel appartement le repas de fête cette année. Il faut que je prépare tout. Mais promettez-moi de venir me chercher quand vous trouverez quelque chose !

\- D'accord ! S'enthousiasma le Docteur. Je vous promets de venir vous chercher si j'ai du nouveau sur cette piste !

\- Bien, acquiesça Clara Oswald, on va trouver Gallifrey, Docteur. Vous et moi, je vous le dis ! »

Le Seigneur du Temps lui sourit encore mais il doutait que ça puisse être aussi simple…


	6. Chapitre deux Partie une

**Chapitre deux : Gallifrey Intemporelle.**

_Vortex spatio-temporel, dans un autre univers :_

Leur TARDIS était aujourd'hui presque semblable à celui qu'ils avaient quitté depuis six ans. Bloquer volontairement le circuit caméléon en 1963, à Londres et sur le même type de cabines de police n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Rose avait insisté. Et depuis qu'ils y étaient arrivés, John Noble se sentait redevenu le Docteur. Il l'avait toujours été aux yeux de son épouse et de ses beaux-parents mais au fond de lui, en entendant les seuls soixante battements de son cœur par minute, il s'était toujours senti différent du Seigneur du Temps. Et depuis que leur TARDIS avait ces pannes à répétitions, il se sentait renaitre à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? »

John lâcha ses outils et leva sa tête hors de la trappe, qu'il avait savamment dévissée pour atteindre les moteurs auxiliaires de leur vaisseau. Il contempla un instant les cheveux blonds emmêlés par le sommeil de son épouse puis lui raconta, dans des termes qu'il savait trop techniques pour elle, comment il essayait de réparer une simple fuite d'un conduit de refroidissement du générateur d'artrons – autrement appelé le célèbre Œil de l'Harmonie – avec un simple tournevis manuel et d'autres outils. Le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas pu trouver de quoi se construire un tournevis sonique décent, capable de remplacer celui qu'il avait toujours eu dans ses précédentes régénérations, l'obligeait à utiliser une boite à outils classique comme n'importe quel humain. Et il trouvait ça vraiment très peu pratique…

En remarquant la graisse de moteur qui avait autant tâché le costume cravate marron, que son mari affectionnait tant, que le visage de ce dernier, Rose Tyler lui suggéra d'aller prendre une douche quand il aurait fini. John lui répondit qu'elle aussi en aurait besoin vu son état.

Rose se tourna vers la console aux allures flambant neuve après déjà quatre années de voyages intensifs. Elle scruta ensuite son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle avait insisté pour placer au milieu des diverses commandes du TARDIS. Le reflet en question n'était en effet pas des plus flatteurs, dut-elle reconnaitre. En plus de ses cheveux qu'elle trouva plus emmêlés que les autres matins dans la salle de bain, Rose remarqua des rides dues à la fatigue sur son front et des creux sous ses yeux marron. Un peu de bave n'avait pas non plus été retirée de son peignoir depuis la veille au soir. La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers son mari :

« Je t'attends là si tu veux. Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Encore quelque petits tours de vis, assura le Docteur, ce qui amusa Rose et la peina en même temps à cause du jeu de mot qu'elle savait révélateur.

\- Très bien. Et, au fait, mon chéri, tu pourrais essayer de dormir dans la chambre avec moi au lieu de bricoler sur ton TARDIS la nuit. Surtout quand ils font leurs dents…

\- J'avais cette fuite à boucher ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que le TARDIS s'abîme je ne sais où avec Tyler et Junior à bord, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu pourrais le faire dans la journée…

\- Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand les petits monstres tournent autour de la console ! »

Et c'est _lui_ qui avait voulu des enfants ? Rose secoua la tête de dépit. Elle savait que le combat était perdu d'avance – comme toutes les nuits – mais John avait raison sur l'importance de la sécurité de leurs fils. Elle ne pouvait pas nier cela. Elle doutait seulement qu'il ne sache à l'avance quelles nuits leurs jumeaux allaient avoir des poussées de leurs dents de lait…

« Bon, tu veux un thé ou un café avant de prendre ta douche ? Lui proposa Rose.

\- Un thé. Mais toi, un café te ferait sûrement du bien.

\- Tant qu'il reste loin des enfants, marmonna Rose en se dirigeant vers la cuisine du vaisseau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose revint avec un plateau où fumait une tasse de thé aux extraits naturels de banane et posa ce dernier au sol avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café noir corsé. Elle avait découvert les bienfaits de cette boisson à Torchwood et piqué la recette à son ami, Ianto Jones. Le café lui avait en fait surtout été utile quand elle passait ses nuits à concevoir le canon dimensionnel. Et elle y était revenue depuis trois ans, un peu après la naissance de ses jumeaux. Rose savourait le goût électrisant et les arômes légèrement épicées de son café noir… Et faillit le recracher quand elle entendit son mari jurer en gallifréen. Bien qu'elle vive avec lui depuis plus de cinq ans et que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer ainsi, Rose Noble n'avait jamais su identifier les différents jurons utilisés par son époux et elle remercia, silencieusement mais d'un léger signe de tête en direction de la console, la conscience du TARDIS de ne pas traduire ces derniers dans sa tête. Elle aurait sûrement réellement recraché son café dans le cas contraire, songea-t-elle avant de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle venait à peine de s'installer. Tout en se levant, elle reposa sa tasse de café sur un accoudoir et leva les yeux au ciel – enfin plutôt au haut plafond de la salle de la console principale leur TARDIS puisqu'ils étaient toujours dans le vortex du temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement devant la trappe ouverte.

\- J'ai juste fait tomber une autre vis, mais c'était ma dernière… »

Rose soupira puis sortit une autre vis semblable de la boite à outils qui trainait toujours à côté de la trappe dévissée. Elle s'apprêta à se pencher pour la tendre à son époux puis se ravisa et en sortit deux autres du même acabit avant de s'allonger face au sol pour éviter de devoir lancer les vis à son époux ce dernier finit ensuite assez rapidement de rafistoler la conduite puis il laissa Rose l'aider à se hisser hors de la trappe en empoignant sa main.

John Noble prit sa tasse de thé, quelque peu refroidie par l'incident, qu'il avala en une rapide gorgée et sa femme finit de boire son café, avant que tous deux ne se décident à enfin se diriger vers leur salle de bain. À peine venaient-ils d'arriver devant la porte de leur suite parentale – fraichement crée par le Docteur humain pour la naissance de leurs bambins – que les deux époux entendirent au loin des cris et des pleurs de bébés qui s'intensifiaient…

Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis soupirèrent de concert.

« C'est Junior, dit le Docteur humain.

\- Oui, eh bien il va réveiller Tyler ! »

En effet, les cris redoublèrent juste après. John hocha la tête et, en voyant l'air toujours aussi fatigué qu'affichait le visage de sa femme, malgré le café, il proposa d'aller s'en occuper cette fois. Rose en fut surprise mais ne se fit pas prier. Elle entra donc seule dans la salle de bains. Elle lorgna quelques secondes la douche – qui avait bien des avantages à deux, certes, mais qui n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant – et se tourna vers l'immense baignoire de marbre noir. Oui, tout ce dont elle avait besoin se résumait à un instant de détente, à un vrai bain moussant et relaxant. Rose Noble tourna alors les deux robinets de la baignoire en souriant. De toute façon, elle savait déjà que son mari allait en avoir pour un bon moment…


	7. Chapitre deux Partie deux

(…)

Allongée dans sa baignoire, Rose Noble se demanda comment son mari pouvait bien identifier leurs jumeaux à leurs seuls pleurs. Tyler et John Junior Noble étaient de vrais jumeaux et leur mère avait toujours les plus grandes peines pour les différencier quand ils ne portaient pas leurs habits de jour et de nuit aux couleurs du TARDIS. Corail pour Tyler et Bleu « TARDIS » pour son frère. Malgré ses questionnements, la jeune femme profitait de son bain comme d'un moment de pure détente d'une infime rareté et préciosité.

L'eau chaude qui lissait temporairement ses cheveux et faisait rougir sa peau, l'odeur de miel de son shampoing et le contact léger de la mousse au goût prononcé de bananes – comme bien la moitié des choses que l'on pouvait espérer trouver dans ce TARDIS, pensa Rose – tout dans ce bain la détendait au point qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux pour profiter de ce silence.

Seules quelques bougies, et peut-être aussi la présence de son mari, auraient pu rendre l'instant plus délicieux encore. Mais au lieu de bougies parfumées, c'étaient des canards jaunes en plastique et d'autres représentations d'espèces animales extraterrestres aux allures des plus inoffensives qui peuplaient les bords de la baignoire. Ces derniers tombèrent soudain à l'eau dans un grand fracas et un raz-de-marée savonneux, du goût des plus étranges avec son mélange de miel et de bananes, se déversa sur le carrelage chauffant.

Rose se leva et attrapa son peignoir de bains en soupirant avant d'attendre que le carrelage intelligent ait asséché l'innondation. Elle posa ensuite lentement un pied sur le sol et, rassurée de le sentir aussi chaud qu'il devait l'être, sortit entièrement de la baignoire avant de s'y essorer ses longs cheveux blonds.

John ouvrit la porte – qu'elle avait manifestement oublié de verrouiller – avec Tyler et Junior endormis dans ses bras. Rose, en les voyant aussi calmes, se força à ne pas crier :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas encore fixé l'amortisseur de turbulences comme je te l'avais demandé, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je bricole le TARDIS ! »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des priorités quand même ! Heureusement que l'atterrissage n'avait pas réveillé les garçons, se dit-elle. Rose Tyler suggéra au Docteur d'aller recoucher leurs fils pendant qu'elle partait s'habiller. Au moins, ils étaient sortis du vortex du temps. Et Rose était impatiente de découvrir où son alien de mari les avaient encore emmenés.

Elle espérait en fait surtout que ce serait dans un endroit plus calme que la dernière planète qu'ils avaient visitée. « La planète du son » comme l'avait seulement surnommée John. Un voyage éducatif… Ben voyons ! C'était surtout l'endroit parfait pour trouver de quoi se construire un tournevis sonique, oui ! De toute façon, elle avait été claire avec son mari à leur retour au TARDIS, après leur « excursion » dans la plaine des chants : elle voulait aller dans un endroit calme et reposant pour une fois. John lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait pas déçue.

Elle allait bien vor ça…

(…)

John Noble était encore en train de border ses fils quand Rose passa devant la chambre d'enfants. Elle avait rapidement enfilé un pull-over rose bonbon et un jean ample et portait ses baskets à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit en passant devant la nursery. Rose dépassa ensuite l'aile parentale puis leurs bureaux à John et à elle avant de longer la grande cuisine ouverte sur le séjour qu'elle avait dûment réclamé à son époux à leur emménagement dans leur nouveau TARDIS. La jeune femme hésita à entrer dans la pièce pour avaler un petit-déjeuner avant de se raviser et continuer son chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle principale du vaisseau.

Après avoir encore traversé plusieurs couloirs qui donnaient sur l'infirmerie, la salle de jeux de leurs enfants – que Rose voulait savoir la plus proche possible de la salle de la console où elle et son mari passaient la plus grande partie de leurs temps comme à l'époque de leurs premiers voyages – et finalement la plus petite des garde-robes où étaient entreposés les manteaux et combinaisons spatiales de toute la famille. D'après les seules indications de son mari, elle n'allait pas avoir besoin d'en emporter pour cette excursion et son pull-over devrait donc faire l'affaire. Rose continua ainsi de marcher jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers menant à la plateforme où trônait fièrement la console des rotors temporels. Celle-ci avait pris une étrange couleur orangée et cela n'intrigua pas vraiment la jeune femme qui conclut rapidement à un essai de son mari alors qu'elle prenait encore son bain. Rose traversa donc la pièce et poussa les battants de la porte extérieure du TARDIS sans y faire plus attention.

(…)

John Noble suivit sa femme et compagne de voyages à l'extérieur du TARDIS. Il l'y rejoignit plutôt car celle-ci était déjà sortie depuis un petit moment. En entendant le son des pas caractéristique des converses que son mari s'évertuait à porter, Rose Noble se tourna vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas de la joie – et encore moins l'extrême reconnaissance qu'il s'était attendu à voir – que John Noble put lire sur le visage de son épouse. Il aurait plutôt traduit ça comme de l'incompréhension, voire de la déception… Quoi ? Elle n'aimait pas sa surprise ?

D'abord étonné de cette réaction, le Docteur à moitié humain et moitié Seigneur du Temps scruta les alentours qui les entouraient et il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : définitivement, ils n'étaient pas sur Pallaphalida… La planète était reconnue dans une grande partie de l'univers pour être la plus relaxante du système stellaire terraformé de la « Zen-Attitude » : un joyau architectural des moines khalandis détourné en station de tourisme thérapeutique dès le trente-quatrième siècle terrien. Et ce n'était définitivement pas des cascades et des sons mélodieux qui les accueillaient, mais plutôt des collines d'herbe rouge et le silence.

De l'herbe rouge ? Pris d'un fol espoir, le Docteur humain pivota sur lui-même pour pouvoir admirer comme s'il s'y attendait – sans vraiment y croire pour autant - les célèbres montagnes de la solitude. Ah ! Si seulement il avait bien voulu parlé plus en longueur de son passé et son monde natal à Rose, elle n'aurait pas cet air déconfit sur le visage, songea John.

« Brillant ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait, mais c'est brillant !

\- Brillant ? Tu trouves ça brillant, vraiment ? Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ce que je dis au pied de la lettre, Docteur ! Je t'ai demandé un monde « calme », pas un monde « mort » !

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange, ce silence. On n'entend même pas le vent…

\- Non : on n'entend rien du tout. Alors, oui : c'est calme. Ça c'est sûr. Mais après la planète des sons, n'importe quelle planète de l'univers aurait été assez calme pour même être qualifiée d'havre de paix, tu sais ? Mais ça ?! On n'entend rien du tout, aucune vie. C'est tout simplement affreux comme endroit ! »

John ne l'écoutait plus vraiment se plaindre. Il cherchait à comprendre à la fois comment il pouvait avoir une Gallifrey dans cet univers, et ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec un tournevis sonique, même le silence s'analysait. Mais Rose avait strictement refusé qu'ils se rendent à la foire aux bruits. Pourtant, Tyler et Junior avaient tout tenté pour la faire changer d'avis. Il regrettait à présent n'avoir pas fait de même. S'il avait plus insisté, à eux trois ils auraient sûrement réussi à avoir gain de cause face à Rose Tyler. Mais il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle accepte à présent de se rendre à nouveau sur cette planète sans que ce soit sous la contrainte. Et il n'aimait pas voyager sans elle, alors il pouvait oublier aller un jour à la foire aux bruits.

John observa à nouveau les alentours pour essayer de voir à quel point la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était semblable à celle de son enfance. Si la planète ressemblait à son monde natal – ou même s'il pouvait être son véritable monde natal qui n'aurait pas brûlé dans cet univers par un miracle dont il ignorait absolument tout – peut-être pourrait-il trouver de quoi se construire un tournevis sonique ici ? Comme il l'avait fait avec le premier…

« On devrait aller faire un tour, voir ce qui s'est passé. Du vrai mystère, comme à l'ancienne.

\- Et laisser Tyler et Junior seuls dans le TARDIS ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent risquer quelque chose, ici ? Lui demanda son mari. »

Rose Noble réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que venait de lui dire le Docteur humain en observant de nouveau les alentours. Il n'y avait définitivement rien du tout, ce qui signifiait donc aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle sentit quand même un frisson la traverser alors qu'elle admirait la blancheur impeccable qui recouvrait les montagnes derrière le TARDIS.

Elle l'ignora pourtant : John avait raison, c'était dû au mystère et non au danger. Rose secoua la tête puis elle sourit à son époux avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de lui empoigner la main. Elle se mit à courir, en l'entrainant derrière elle, et cria « Allons-y », à la manière de son mari.


	8. Chapitre deux Partie trois

_Un peu plus loin sur Gallifrey :_

Les espions de Rassilon au conseil militaire avaient à peine eu le temps de faire leur rapport à l'ancien Seigneur-Président, juste destitué le matin-même, quand Gallifrey s'était retrouvée gelée dans le temps. Il s'y était donc attendu et était sorti de la Citadelle, où les rares survivants parmi les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient tous réfugiés.

Rassilon avait alors vu les treize cabines bleues apparaitre dans le ciel orangé. Il les avait vus se rapprocher… Puis plus rien. Le silence, et le froid, le néant même. Seules ses pensées survivaient encore. Des pensées de revanche, de vengeance. Contre le Docteur et contre le Maitre, qu'il avait de nouveau instrumentalisé avec les quelques heures où il avait été son prisonnier – avant qu'il ne soit officiellement destitué et que Gallifrey ne passe sous l'ordre martial. Oui, il avait bien eu le temps de songer à comment il pourrait utiliser l'ennemi juré du Docteur pour s'en venger. Il lui faudrait un bon plan, et rapide à mettre en exécution.

Le vent ne soufflait plus sur sa peau, le temps s'était arrêté, et pourtant il entendait quelque chose. Et il sentait aussi quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas le vent. Ni du sable, de la neige,…

Non, Rassilon savait ce que c'était, il reconnaissait cette énergie qu'il avait été le premier à étudier. Il y a très longtemps maintenant… De l'énergie Artron ! Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la présence d'un TARDIS. Et certainement pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul encore en état de fonctionner avec le gel de Gallifrey : celui du Docteur. Le Docteur était donc revenu ! Et il aurait ainsi bientôt sa vengeance…

(…)

Rose et John Noble approchaient de la Citadelle, l'éternelle capitale de Gallifrey. Le long du trajet depuis le TARDIS jusqu'à l'immense globe brisé qui enfermait jadis la brillante cité, John avait narré à son épouse nombre d'histoires et de légendes de sa planète natale. Rose était admirative de ce monde qui avait vu émerger une telle civilisation, vu pousser les merveilleux TARDIS, et aussi et surtout vu grandir son jeune Docteur.

Devant la Citadelle des Seigneurs du Temps, ils remarquèrent vite qu'un Seigneur du Temps semblait les attendre. Il bougeait, et respirait aussi – aussi étrangement qu'eux-mêmes le pouvaient alors qu'il n'y avait aucune brise d'air qu'ils auraient pu respirer…

Le Docteur humain le reconnut immédiatement et chuchota à sa femme le nom de l'ancien « dieu » du panthéon gallifréen de son enfance. Il lui recommanda juste après de rester sur ses gardes car il pouvait être plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Ils s'approchèrent quand même du Père des Seigneurs du Temps :

« Seigneur-Président, dit le Docteur humain, que s'est-il passé sur Gallifrey ?

\- Vous nous avez piégés ici, hors du temps, vous l'avez oublié, Docteur ?

\- J'ai fait quoi ? Demanda John. Je me souviens seulement avoir utilisé le Moment, pour détruire Gallifrey, la brûler. Pas pour la piéger…

\- C'était une sorte de méli-mélo spatio-temporel, c'est logique que vous l'ayez oublié.

\- Oui… Alors comment ai-je fait ?

\- Vous avez utilisé vos treize TARDIS pour geler Gallifrey comme dans une peinture.

\- Treize ? Répéta le clone par métacrise qui avait du mal à y croire.

\- Oui. Je les ai comptés dans le ciel : toutes vos régénérations. Je trouve d'ailleurs ça incroyable que vous ayez survécu à un cycle de régénérations complet avec la vie que vous menez…

\- Treize… »

John Noble répétait ce nombre impossible. Il était l'une de ces treize incarnations, et il était piégé dans un autre univers… Il ne pouvait pas faire partie du compte. Rassilon leur mentait certainement, et peut-être pas seulement pour le nombre de TARDIS.

Mais peut-être qu'il ne savait juste plus compter ? Il restait quand même le créateur des Seigneurs du Temps. Et des TARDIS avec Oméga… Même s'il n'était pas un vrai dieu, le Docteur gardait de l'estime pour Rassilon. Pourtant, il était persuadé que quelque chose clochait dans ce que venait de leur dire le Seigneur-Président sur la fin de Gallifrey. Treize TARDIS…

« Et vous dites ça alors que vous avez été ressuscité je ne sais combien de fois ? S'exclama Rose.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? L'une de ses nombreuses compagnes ? Gallifrey est interdite aux humains !

\- Le TARDIS nous a emmenés ici par erreur, expliqua John, et elle n'est pas seulement humaine : c'est le Grand Méchant Loup et elle a tué l'Empereur des Daleks, entre autres…

\- Vraiment ? Alors la guerre est finie ? Demanda Rassilon. Gallifrey a gagné la Guerre du Temps. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous encore là, alors ? Piégés dans cet univers hors du temps !

\- Il ne sait sûrement pas comment faire pour vous libérer, suggéra Rose Tyler.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le Docteur, répondit-elle avant de se reprendre, je veux dire le futur Docteur. Le treizième. Si c'est bien un méli-mélo spatio-temporel, c'est sûrement le seul à se souvenir comment il a gelé Gallifrey au lieu de la faire brûler.

\- Sûrement, oui, acquiesça l'ancien Seigneur-Président, elle a de l'esprit, ce Méchant Loup…

\- Elle en a, oui. »

Rose lui sourit et Rassilon remarqua, à ce moment-là, la clé qui pendait au cou de la jeune femme avec son alliance. Il songea alors à ne pas s'éterniser à discuter : les effets de la vague d'énergie Artron qui l'avait réveillé n'étaient que temporaires. Et ils s'estomperaient bien plus vite si jamais le TARDIS de ce Docteur quittait Gallifrey.

Rassilon tenait enfin sa vengeance et il allait piéger le Docteur sans l'aide du Maitre. Et mieux encore : dans sa propre œuvre… Voilà un plan que même le Maitre au meilleur de sa forme n'aurait pas pu inventer. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, songea-t-il.

« L'énergie du TARDIS poussée au maximum pourrait réveiller Gallifrey, dit Rassilon.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un TARDIS soit suffisant pour la taille de la planète, et ce serait aussi dangereux de pousser le TARDIS à fond…

\- Plus dangereux que de rester hors du temps, Docteur ?

\- Non… »

John soupesa les pour et les contre et dut admettre que Rassilon avait raison. Il leur fallait essayer… Peut-être n'avait-ce pas été une erreur, finalement ? Peut-être que le TARDIS les avait sciemment emmenés dans cet univers de poche ? Peut-être même était-ce le destin, voire son destin ? Dans un univers, le Docteur piégeait Gallifrey, dans un autre, il la libérerait.

Du moins, ils pourraient toujours essayer. John jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme pour savoir si elle pensait comme lui que ça valait le coup d'être tenté. Rose hocha imperceptiblement la tête.


	9. Chapitre trois Partie une

**Chapitre trois : Signaux de détresse.**

_Gallifrey, temps inexistant, dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps :_

Quand Rose, John et Rassilon arrivèrent devant le TARDIS du couple Noble, le Docteur humain donna discrètement un anneau à sa femme. Il le lui glissa au doigt et Rose le regarda faire en lui rappelant dans un murmure qu'ils étaient déjà mariés et qu'elle portait son alliance à son cou parce qu'ils courraient souvent…

« Ce n'est pas une alliance. C'est pour te protéger, te camoufler en fait. Entre devant nous et va voir les petits. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

\- Ca va me camoufler ?

\- Te rendre invisible en quelque sorte Je l'avais utilisé sur Donna, à son mariage…

\- Invisible ? Répéta Rose. Comme avec l'anneau de Sauron ?

\- Oui, mais en moins maléfique. Enfin, je parierai quand même que Tolkien a eu affaire un jour à ce genre d'anneau, oui. »

Rose sourit à cette idée puis enfonça l'anneau à son annulaire. Rien ne se passa mais elle suivit les consignes du Docteur et rentra la première dans le TARDIS. Rassilon et John discutaient toujours dehors quand Rose s'engouffra dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'aile du TARDIS consacrée à la nursery. John Junior et son frère s'étaient réveillés depuis leur départ. Mais pour l'instant, ils restaient calmes. Rose isola habilement la chambre d'enfants par un champ phonique au cas où ça ne durerait pas puis elle s'assit dans la chaine à bascule, seul meuble pour adulte de la nursery.

La jeune femme attendit ensuite une bonne demi-heure que son mari lui fasse un signe depuis la console ou se décide à démarrer le TARDIS mais elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : les craintes de John étaient fondées. À peine se fut-elle décidée que Rassilon les avait trahis que le TARDIS se dématérialisa en grande trombe.

Rose Noble sortit de la nursery, soulagée, et se dirigea vers la console, où elle vit Rassilon, seul, aux commandes. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras extérieures du vaisseau avant que l'image floue de son mari comme statufié ou paralysé, seul au milieu de l'herbe rouge sang, ne soit remplacée par les lignes du vortex temporel.

Rose Noble se retint de crier et pensa à l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt à la place de son alliance. Son mari était le Docteur, il avait prévu cette issue et il l'avait voulue en sécurité, cachée. À une époque, elle se serait sentie comme un pion dans son jeu et elle lui en aurait voulu… Mais aujourd'hui, après plus de sept ans de vie commune, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était au contraire sa pièce maitresse.

Profitant d'un égarement du regard de Rassilon, Rose Tyler enclencha agilement la balise de secours du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une balise de secours gallifréenne –étant donné qu'il avait poussé à partir d'une graine du TARDIS du véritable Docteur originel -, elle ne pouvait être repérée que par un TARDIS. Et dans quelque espace ou temps où ils iraient, avec Gallifrey piégée dans le temps, un seul TARDIS pourrait leur venir en aide, un seul Seigneur du Temps.

_Londres, Terre, Système Solaire, 21 Décembre 2013 :_

L'hiver et la période de Noël étaient déjà bien entamés mais Clara Oswald ne s'en rendait compte qu'à présent. Elle quitta l'école où elle enseignait depuis quatre mois et rejoignit en moto son appartement. Malgré le fait qu'elle portait son casque, elle avait l'impression de sentir le vent frôler la peau de son visage et balayait ses cheveux bruns. Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas réel…

Le voyage de retour depuis l'école ne fut pas plus long que les autres. Il ne fut en fait pas différent des autres retours en moto qu'elle avait effectué depuis que le Docteur l'avait déposé devant son appartement environ deux semaines plus tôt. Mais Clara savait en roulant dans les rues qu'elle empruntait habituellement à Londres que quelque chose clochait quand même.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle remarqua immédiatement ce qu'avait été ce pressentiment qui l'avait suivi toute la journée. Un bruit de tournevis sonique l'accueillit et elle remarqua au milieu de son salon son nouveau poste de télévision qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt après que son vieux poste ait rendu l'âme. Seulement, celui-ci était complétement démonté et un homme aux cheveux dressés et au visage noirci par de la graisse d'elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

Quand il l'entendit se racler la gorge, l'intrus se redressa et il réajusta nerveusement son nœud-papillon bicolore noire et violet. Deux couleurs qui pour une fois s'accordaient assez bien, songea Clara.

« Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là et où est le TARDIS ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'extérieur.

\- Oh, il est dans votre chambre. Enfin, j'imagine, je n'étais encore jamais entré dans votre chambre, mais c'est bien un lit qu'il a écrasé en se matérialisant…

\- Quoi ? Vous avez détruit mon lit ? S'exclama Clara. Et améliorer ma télévision neuve avec une technologie alien, c'était pour vous racheter ?

\- Je suis désolé, Clara. Je vous la réparerai. Et non, ce n'était pas pour me racheter. Seulement pour passer le temps. J'avais pensé à m'attaquer à l'ordinateur mais vu votre court séjour dans un réseau informatique, je pense que vous êtes aussi douée que moi dans ce domaine. Par contre pour le bricolage… Enfin, bref. Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que j'ai du nouveau !

\- Du nouveau ? Attendez, un passe-temps ?! Vous avez démonté ma télévision pour passer le temps ? Mais vous voyagez dans le temps ! Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous juste pas matérialisés plus tard ? Et ailleurs que dans ma chambre…

\- Oh, j'ai mal calculé vos horaires. Un professeur de lettres, ça travaille plus que je ne me l'imaginais.

\- C'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances. On devait ranger pas mal de choses. Mais ça ne vous permet pas de bricoler ma télé ! Réparez-moi tout ça. Je vais me préparer une tasse de thé et vous me raconterez après ce que vous avez découvert de si important. C'est au sujet de Gallifrey, j'imagine ? Vous avez une piste ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Je veux bien du thé aussi. Et je vous remonte ça tout de suite. »

Clara soupira. Elle allait quand même se retrouver avec une télévision améliorée si elle comprenait bien. Difficile dans ses conditions d'inviter sa famille pour noël... Ou allait-elle devoir encore racheter une télévision ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le Docteur.

La jeune professeur de lettres anglaises ressortit peu longtemps après de la cuisine, attenante au salon, avec les deux tasses de thé qu'elle avait préparé. Le Seigneur du Temps avait un air toujours aussi bizarre, mais pas vraiment plus que d'habitude, se dit Clara Oswald en détaillant les haillons qui l'habillaient. Il tenait toujours son tournevis sonique dans sa main et il s'amusait même à le lancer en l'air en l'attendant. Derrière lui, la télévision semblait avoir retrouvé son allure de la veille quand elle avait regardé son émission favorite. Pour autant, elle se demandait si elle oserait l'allumer et voir les « améliorations » que lui avait promises le Docteur…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé comme piste ? Demanda Clara après lui avoir donné sa tasse de thé.

\- Hum, en fait, c'était une piste intéressante parce que ces radiations qui ont brouillé les capteurs spatio-temporels du TARDIS étaient bien d'origine gallifréennes. Mais malheureusement, elles ne venaient pas d'un autre univers, et Gallifrey est toujours dans un autre univers – si le conservateur a dit la vérité et que ça a fonctionné, bien sûr.

\- Donc en fait, si je comprends bien, vous n'avez rien ?

\- Rien du tout. Pour l'instant. Mais au moins, on sait qu'il y a quelque chose de Gallifrey dans cet univers – autre que le TARDIS. Et donc peut-être un espoir de dénicher une autre piste.

\- Et vous êtes venu ici, et vous avez démonté ma télé sans que je vous ai rien demandé, juste pour me dire que vous n'aviez rien trouvé ?

\- Eh bien, hum, oui. Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous vouliez savoir ce que j'allais découvrir là-bas sans vous, non ?

\- Si… »

Mais elle avait espéré qu'ils repartiraient dans le TARDIS pour trouver Gallifrey juste après. Là, elle voyait bien que le Docteur était quand même triste de ce qu'il n'avait pas découvert. Et ça la rendait triste aussi…

« Donc, on ne va pas repartir en TARDIS ? Demanda Clara.

\- Vous voulez rester ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ce sont les vacances et j'aimerais bien sortir un peu…

\- Alors vous pouvez venir, je comptais aller visiter la nébuleuse du système solaire. Je n'ai encore jamais vu la naissance du soleil, la naissance de la Terre, oui. La mort du soleil et la mort de la Terre aussi. Mais jamais la naissance du soleil. Ça vous dit ? »

Clara lui sourit et répondit rapidement avec un grand enthousiasme qu'elle viendrait avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Elle se ravisa ensuite et lui demanda d'abord de lui réparer son lit. Et elle précisa qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un lit « amélioré ». La déception du Docteur était très visible mais il accepta quand même de faire comme elle le voudrait et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme pendant que Clara Oswald buvait une nouvelle tasse de thé.


	10. Chapitre trois Partie deux

(…)

Un TARDIS, semblable à celui qui trônait toujours sur le lit que le Docteur au nœud-papillon de Clara réparait, se dématérialisa de la Terre au même moment. Il se trouvait pourtant à environ une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là, quelque part dans la banlieue de Brentwood, et ses occupants n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler d'une certaine Clara Oswald et ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de prendre une tasse de thé avant de faire se dématérialiser leur cabine de police au milieu du salon de ce pauvre garçon qu'ils venaient d'abandonner à son sort.

Rose Tyler jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux caméras extérieures du TARDIS et vit la mère d'Adam rentrer. Le brouillard épais du vortex temporel remplaça le salon britannique et la jeune femme se tourna vers le Docteur qui exécutait des sortes d'acrobaties de l'autre côté de la console.

« On n'aurait pu être plus sympas, finit-elle par dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Rétorqua le Seigneur du Temps. Et puis ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça drôle, vous aussi, Rose Tyler !

\- Si… C'est bien le problème. Mais c'était son premier voyage, et on ne l'a pas vraiment guidé.

\- Il a failli nous faire tuer. Pour votre premier voyage, vous avez seulement failli vous faire tuer vous-même. Et en plus, ce n'était même pas votre faute. Enfin, vous aviez quand même décidé de rester à l'écart et ça n'a pas été la meilleure des idées que vous ayez eue…

\- Non. Mais Adam n'avait fait qu'une erreur. Et il avait tellement envie de bien faire…

\- Il a été égoïste et il s'est comporté comme le font presque tous les humains quand je les emmène voir des trucs merveilleux à l'autre bout de l'univers : il n'a pensé qu'à lui et à ce qui pouvait lui servir sur Terre, à son époque. Le TARDIS n'est pas là pour ça, Rose ! »

Elle n'avait rien à redire à cela. Et elle devait avouer qu'à eux deux, le Docteur et Rose Tyler, ils formaient une bien meilleure équipe qu'avec un compagnon supplémentaire. Ils formaient un duo. Et Rose commençait à même le trouver inséparable et indissociable. Et elle aimait cette idée. La jeune Londonienne de dix-neuf ans se rapprocha du Docteur et lui demanda où ils s'en allaient à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux comme avant.

« A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi… Je voulais partir au milieu de ce salon immédiatement pour rendre la situation plus dramatique encore et punir un peu Adam Mitchell pour son incroyable imprudence et incompétence. Mais maintenant que vous me le faites repenser, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de nous choisir une destination décente…

\- Alors, où est-ce que l'on va se crasher cette fois ? Demanda Rose dans un soupir excédé.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais c'est pour ça que je voyage. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour au rictus joyeux qui bariolait le visage du Seigneur du Temps. Peu de temps après, la pièce entière se mit à trembler comme à son habitude. Rose s'agrippa à une poutre en bois avant que le Docteur n'ait eu le temps de se cramponner lui-même à la console et de lui crier qu'ils allaient encore une fois être secoués.

Une fois les secousses terminées, il se releva et observa en quelques coups d'œil où son cher TARDIS les avait emmenés. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et se demanda quelques microsecondes s'il ne perdait pas la vue au fil des régénérations parce que là, ça paraissait trop gros pour être vrai ! Quoi ? Elle voulait peut-être aussi le punir pour son manque de compassion envers Adam Mitchell, sa vieille boite bleue qui lui avait fait subir tant de caprices depuis qu'il l'avait dérobé…

« Alors, où est-on, Docteur ? Demanda Rose Tyler en époussetant sa combinaison futuriste qui faisait oublier à tout le monde et même au Docteur qu'elle venait de la Terre du XXIème siècle et qu'elle était nouvelle dans ce monde de voyages spatio-temporels.

\- Je ne crois pas le savoir vraiment.

\- Vous ne croyez pas le TARDIS ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Elle aurait suivi un signal de détresse, commença le Docteur avant de secouer la tête, mais c'est impossible !

\- Pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas suivre de signaux de détresse ?

\- Si ! Parfaitement. Mais c'est un signal Dalek !

\- Encore un ? Mais je croyais que c'était le dernier de son espèce !

\- Oui. Moi aussi… Mais quelqu'un a peut-être simplement trouvé une balise Dalek ? Mais où et pourquoi s'en servir ?

\- C'est peut être un piège, demanda Rose.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Mais ce serait peut-être plus sûr si tu restais dans le TARDIS.

\- Certainement pas ! On forme une équipe, et vous ne prenez que les meilleurs comme l'avez dit à Adam ! Alors je viens, d'accord ?

\- Très bien… Mais allez mettre quelque chose de plus chaud. Et ramenez-moi une écharpe aussi. Il y en a plein dans ma garde-robe. La planète où le TARDIS nous a matérialisés est en pleine période de glaciation.

\- Tout pour réellement faire penser à un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement ! »

Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage quelques instants et Rose le lui rendit avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs sous la salle de contrôle et d'aller se diriger jusqu'à l'immense garde-robe du Seigneur du Temps dont elle connaissait à présent le chemin par cœur.

À l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle grimpa quelques marches pour arriver dans la section « hiver » et se dénicha un pull en laine rose fuchsia et un pantalon serré mais fait d'une matière qui régulait d'une façon, qu'elle ne comprenait évidemment pas, la température de son corps. Elle sortit encore de son cintre un manteau de fourrure bleu clair et une écharpe en laine blanche, ou peut-être écrue, qu'elle enroula autour de son cou une fois habillée plus chaudement.

En redescendant, elle remarqua un vieux chapeau et une écharpe multicolore qu'elle s'empressa de dérouler de son portant et un fou-rire la prit quand elle se rendit compte de la taille réelle du bout de laine. Rose enleva le chapeau du portant et sortit l'écharpe et l'enroula à nouveau avant de la jeter dans ses bras et de courir vers la salle de contrôle avec sa trouvaille…

(…)

« La nébuleuse solaire ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais ce sont les humains qui ont donné le nom de « Soleil » à l'étoile autour de laquelle leur planète gravite. Certains l'appelaient Ré, Ra, Helios, et ils étaient souvent des dieux plus que des astres, et je ne sais pas vraiment d'où il vient ce nom « soleil »… « Sun », « Sonne », « soleil », « sol »,… Tellement de noms différents avec cette même racine. Le système solaire : le berceau de l'humanité. Et cette nébuleuse qui n'a jamais eu de noms avant aujourd'hui qui va donner naissance à ce futur système solaire de la voie lactée. Un seul soleil, comme tant d'autres systèmes stellaires de cette galaxie après tout. Et pourtant, tant de milliards d'années qui l'attendent, à ce jeune bébé étoile… »

La porte du TARDIS ouverte, Clara s'était assise à l'entrée de la cabine. Derrière elle, le Docteur parlait de la naissance du soleil. Comme il l'avait déjà fait durant pratiquement tout leur voyage… Après que Clara l'ait arrêté alors qu'il lui expliquait minutieusement la trente-quatrième amélioration qu'avait connu sa télévision.

Comment elle avait tenu jusqu'à la trente-quatrième ? Clara Oswald se le demandait encore.

La jeune femme se décida de nouveau à faire taire le Docteur et cette fois-ci, elle finit son geste entamé trois fois auparavant et repoussa l'autre battant de porte à côté d'elle puis s'en servit pour se relever. Elle fixa ensuite le Seigneur du Temps de ses yeux marron et le Docteur finit par se rendre compte qu'il en disait trop et l'empêchait de profiter du spectacle comme elle le méritait. Sans dire un seul mot, il alla repousser la porte refermée du TARDIS et alla s'assoir pour profiter de la vue.

Clara soupira de soulagement et profita du silence tout en se rasseyant à son tour. Elle adorait l'espace. Et la vue de ces poussières qui allaient donner naissance à son soleil, c'était inouï. Inoubliable, aussi…

« C'est vraiment magique, Docteur, dit Clara.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qui serait vraiment magique, demanda-t-il, une vue accélérée de la formation de cette étoile naissante. »

Clara hocha la tête : oui, c'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

La voyant faire, le Docteur sourit de toutes ses dents et se releva d'un bond et fondit sur la console de contrôle de son vaisseau comme s'il craignait qu'elle change d'avis. Comme si elle allait changer d'avis ! Pensa Clara, amusée par cet empressement qui le caractérisait tant.

Derrière la console, le Seigneur du Temps ne regardait plus la naissance du soleil qu'il devait accélérer. Il avait même oublié qu'il devait faire s'accélérer le temps autour d'eux. Il n'y pensait plus… Il ne voyait que cet étrange repère sur son écran de contrôle. Impossible !

Son TARDIS jouait soit avec le feu, soit c'était peut-être bel et bien la piste que lui et Clara avaient tant espéré. La porte vers le retour de Gallifrey ! Ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'origine des perturbations d'origine gallifréenne qui les avaient touchés, Clara, le TARDIS et lui à peine deux mois plus tôt. Dans tous les cas, il trouverait forcément des réponses auxquelles il ne croyait plus s'il suivait l'origine de ce signal de détresse. Tant pis pour la naissance du soleil. La renaissance de Gallifrey passerait pour lui toujours en premier !


	11. Chapitre trois Partie trois

(…)

Rose Marion Tyler fut la première à sortir de la cabine bleue, seul point de couleur en fait dans ce désert glacé. Elle observa rapidement les alentours et se rendit compte qu'une glaciation planétaire n'était pas un jeu de mot du Docteur. Tout à l'horizon, sans aucune exception, était fait ou recouvert de glace. La jeune femme se demanda si une civilisation perdurait ici ou même s'il n'en avait jamais existé une par le passé.

Emmitouflé dans l'immense écharpe que lui avait très gentiment ramenée sa compagne, le Docteur bougonnait à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Il savait bien pourtant que sur Sidoris et surtout durant les trois prochains millénaires, il n'y avait pas une seule chance qu'il puisse tomber sur une autre âme qui vive que celle de Rose Tyler. Et la jeune femme devait se demander pourquoi il ne la suivait pas…

Mais porter cette écharpe d'un autre temps lui donnait une drôle et irrésistible envie de Jelly Babies. Et il savait bien s'être débarrassé de toutes ses sucreries dont il avait tant raffolé dans ses plus jeunes régénérations au cours de la dernière grande guerre du temps. Peut-être que Rose en avait ? Mais il n'allait quand même pas aller fouiller sa chambre pour en trouver ! Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. Et il savait que c'était très peu probable que sa compagne du XXIème siècle ait eu seulement un jour entre ses mains ces bonbons d'un autre temps. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas retourné sa chambre que pour ces bonbons…

« Docteur ? »

La voix de Rose lui parvint comme un faible écho depuis l'extérieur. Oui, elle s'inquiétait bel et bien. Plus le temps de penser à retourner la cuisine maintenant…

« Docteur ! Docteur ! »

Ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Rose. C'était un appel à l'aide. Le deux cœurs du Seigneurs du Temps faillirent rater un battement en même temps mais après avoir desserré son imposante écharpe pour s'en servir comme d'une arme ou d'un lasso s'il le fallait, il courut vers l'extérieur du TARDIS.

Le froid glacial de Sidoris le fit trembloter alors qu'il cherchait de ses yeux bleus la forme humaine de Rose. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que la neige, la glace et le blizzard qui se levait.

Où était-elle passée ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas enfermée dans le TARDIS ? Dans sa garde-robe, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin après tout de cette écharpe. Et encore moins maintenant qu'il était seul. Mais il frissonnait toujours et le Gallifréen de neuf cent ans resserra son écharpe bariolée longue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et comme par le passé, il la fit trainer derrière lui laissant dans son sillage l'envol d'une petite poudre blanche…

(…)

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ? Pas de doutes, le temps n'était pas accéléré, les poussières ne se bousculaient pas les unes avec les autres comme elle se l'était imaginée. Clara Oswald se releva et vit la mine effarée qui se lisait toujours sur le visage du Docteur. Quelque chose n'allait de toute évidence pas.

« Docteur, dit-elle, vous allez bien ?

\- C'est impossible. »

Il répétait toujours le même mot, pensa Clara. Elle l'avait déjà entendu avant de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

\- Ca ! S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en pointant d'un geste magistral un point vert clignotant sur l'écran de contrôle qu'il venait de tourner dans sa direction.

\- Et c'est quoi « ça » ?

\- C'est un signal de détresse. Gallifréen. C'est sûrement lié à ce qui a fait s'embrouiller le TARDIS sur Métalis Psi.

\- Mais c'est super ! Et on peut le tracer ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, le TARDIS le peut. Mais c'est un signal gallifréen. Et c'est impossible qu'il y ait un signal gallifréen. Les seuls signaux que peut percevoir le TARDIS viennent d'autres TARDIS…

\- Alors c'est une de vos autres incarnations qui vous appellent à l'aide ? Demanda Clara.

\- Non ! Il ne peut pas repérer son propre signal de détresse. Ce serait bien trop dangereux, ça causerait bien trop d'anomalies spatio-temporelles.

\- Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez, marmonna Clara.

\- Exact ! Donc, ça ne peut pas être possible. Il n'existe pas d'autre TARDIS que celui-ci.

\- De toute évidence, si. Ce signal ne peut pas venir de Gallifrey ?

\- Non. Il ne vient pas de Gallifrey. Il vient d'une planète appelée Sidoris. Je la connais un peu. Une brillante race y vit, brillante civilisation… Disparue. Après une immense glaciation de quatre mille ans. Je ne sais plus ce qui l'a provoqué mais je ne crois pas en être responsable. Peut-être dans mon futur ? Je n'ai jamais assisté à sa glaciation. Oh et puis, peut-être que c'est maintenant ? Peut-être que ce signal va tout provoquer ? Peut-être que je ne dois pas y aller et le peuple des Ghyriens ne s'éteindra pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Clara ?

\- C'est un des vôtres qui est en danger, Docteur. Il a peut-être réussi à quitter Gallifrey d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et on doit découvrir comment ! Alors, on y va. Tant pis pour la naissance du soleil.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, sourit le vieux Docteur, alors Geronimo ! »

Il avait en réalité déjà pianoté le suivi de la balise par son TARDIS et était prêt à dématérialiser la cabine de police spatio-temporelle. Clara l'avait convaincue d'y aller et de porter secours à son compatriote isolé et peut-être aussi exilé. Tout comme lui. Qui pouvait-il être ? Il devait tracer le signal de ce TARDIS pour l'identifier. Il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de penser alors que le vortex spatio-temporel remplissait l'écran de contrôle extérieur à la place des poussières prénatales du soleil que ça pouvait toujours tout aussi bien être un piège bien ficelé…


End file.
